The use of various sewing apparatus such as railway sewing machines are common expedients for joining or splicing lengths of cloth in open width such as for facilitating the attachment of lengths of cloth during finishing, or where swatches and the like are cut from the cloth. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,322,363; 3,939,034 and 4,082,589 appear to be representative of the prior art. The prior art devices used for swatch removal require more than one person pulling on either side of the cloth for extending the length to facilitate swatch removal. The cloth is then positioned manually for the rejoining of the ends as through a sewing operation.
Accordingly, it is an important object of the present invention to facilitate the removal of swatches from a length of cloth as during winding or finishing which may be accomplished by a single operator wherein a vertical frame having a bar over which the cloth passes may be pivoted downwardly with the bar extended for lengthening the cloth which has been released from the winder side of the assembly.